


Get Some Rest

by InLust



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Spoilers - Ep 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is trying to go on a mission but how do you say no to a woman throwing herself at you after a long day at work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in reference to Ep 3 but actually sometime later

Agent Carter was never one to be pinned down too long. She could get right back up on the saddle and knock off some helmets without breaking a fingernail. Yet, there were times when she had to remember that she was also  _Peggy_  Carter.

Angie Martinelli had a way of reminding her of that. All while straddling her lap and kissing her as if they’ve been apart for too long.

Peggy had just stripped out of her suit when a knock came furiously at her door. Alarmed at the frantic knocks, the agent threw her robe over her undergarments before opening the door.

In a flurry, Angie entered going off about how her day was awful and she was so angry at this man for slapping her ass again. She had  _always_ stepped into Peggy’s room as if it were her own. She had been doing so for the last week. Except one particular weekend, while Mr. Stark insisted for her to take a night off, Peggy had found herself lying in bed reading until Angie once more entered.

She had smelled of light smoke and alcohol that Peggy wondered where she had gone so early in the evening to come back at 8:30pm. Whilst taking care of her, Angie finally convinced Peggy to open up a bit more. Of course, opening up in a  _less_   _conventional_  way than  **talking**.

Which is currently the reason for Angie’s quick complaints before flopping down on her bed, kicking off her shoes, and pulling Peggy in for a frustrated kiss.

Their lips met for a few seconds when Peggy found herself sitting on her bed comfortable with Angie on top of her.

"God, I  _hate_  today,” Angie complained in between their kisses as she unbuttoned her uniform.

"Uhm,  _Angie_ —” Peggy shifted nervously as Angie revealed more skin. The springs of her bed squeaked with her movement.

"What?" The diner girl pulled open her blouse revealing her bra and Peggy blushed. When Angie noticed she let out a light giggle before poking at Peggy’s cheek with her finger. "Are you embarassed?" Peggy struggled for an answer. "Oh, come on. It’s not like you haven’t seen these before."

She bounced on Peggy playfully. The grating sound of the springs followed loudly.

The agent gasped as she placed her hands gingerly on Angie’s hips. “Wait, no, it’s just—we really  _shouldn’t_. The walls are thin. Mrs. Fry has eyes and ears everywhere. I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.”

Angie narrowed her eyes at Peggy. “And it doesn’t affect  _you_  if you get caught too?”

Peggy found her foot in her mouth once more. “ _No_ , it’s just that I can sort of  _figure_   _things_   _out_  if I am not longer allowed to stay here. I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“ _Oh_ , English, that’s really sweet of you, but  **just**  because Mrs. Fry decides to buy the squeakiest sacks for us to sleep on does not mean you and I can’t be a little  _ **innovative**_.”

Angie was always a rule bender. Peggy smiled in admiration at the girl on top of her. Just like Peggy, Angie looked around the room quickly before hopping off of Peggy with another squeak of the springs.

"Come on," she urged with a tug of the taller girl’s wrist.

Peggy glanced at the clock, wondering if she should divert Angie’s attention back to her room.

"This will have to do then," Angie suggested brightly as she stripped off the rest of her uniform and quickly made for Peggy’s robe.

"Uh—eh, Angie—" the agent stammered.

"Oh, what’s wrong  _now_?”

"It’s just I should really rest. Long day at work, you know?"

The shorter girl pouted unhappily at Peggy’s word and she felt guilty instantly. Angie tugged at the lapels of her robes. “English, it’s not like we haven’t done this when we weren’t tired before, if anything it helps us  _ **relax**_.”

Peggy was baffled as to how to respond. She should go. Jarvis would be waiting. But her decision was quickly nulled when Angie pressed their lips together and backed into the wall that divided the room from the bathroom.

Angie suddenly changed their positions. Peggy was pressed against the wall. There was something about Angie’s hands that amazed Peggy: how _quickly_  they worked.

The girl quickly undid her robe and slipped it off her shoulders before undoing her bra and letting it fall to the ground. As she ducked her head to kiss the swells of the agent’s breasts, her hands deftly tugged at her underwear.

Peggy sucked in her breath as felt Angie’s hands press against her stomach. Her lips continued to kiss her breasts before latching onto her erect nipple. She pulled back with a pop and Peggy sighed.

"You know, for someone who works at a phone company, you sure are _ **fit**_ ,” Angie remarked as her lips closed around her nipple again.

Peggy laughed nervously as Angie’s fingers seemed to trace the barely visible lines on her stomach as the other slipped between her legs. She couldn’t help but let out a moan when she felt Angie slide into her with ease.

Angie hummed appreciatively at Peggy’s positive response.

Peggy peeled her hands off the wall and tangle them into Angie’s hair to kiss her deeply. There was a smile on her face as they kissed.

Angie replaced her mouth on Peggy’s breast with her hand and massaged the soft flesh gratuitously. “You are  _lovely_ , English,” she purred as she continued their kisses, only breaking briefly for air.

The agent couldn’t help but find herself smiling against the other woman’s lips as well. The thought of meeting Jarvis was pushed to the back of her mind as she felt her body shiver against Angie’s fingers working deliciously in and out of her.

"You close?" Angie asked. Peggy knew Angie could tell she was. She was asking as a tease.  **Typically**. She wanted Peggy to admit it when she made her feel good.

The most Peggy could do was nod her head. She was extremely grateful they had decided on the wall instead of the bed as her hips rolled enthusiastically against Angie’s hand. She let out a soft moan as Angie’s palm hit her clit repeated it to push her over the edge.

Her whole body seized as the orgasm wracked her senses. She could feel Angie’s deft kisses up and down the column of her neck. When she came too with Angie’s fingers massaging her soothingly before sliding out of her.

"You okay?" Angie asked carefully as she placed her hand on Peggy’s hips.

"Absolutely," Peggy answered with a smile as she kissed Angie thankfully. It would be rude not to return the favor. "Let me…" She quickly shifted their positions, allowing Angie to lean back against the wall.

She kneeled down between the girl’s legs and pressed gentle kisses at her stomach until she reached the junction between her thighs.

"You don’t gotta—"

Peggy lavished her wet entrance with a broad swipe as her hands ran up and down her thighs. She could feel the quiver between Angie’s legs and she smiled as she kissed her lips.

Angie dropped a hand in Peggy’s hair and held her breath to stop herself from groaning loudly. She urged her to continue.

The agent complied as her tongue slipped into Angie to taste more of her. The grip in her hair tightened with an exhalation of pleasure.

Peggy reached up Angie’s body and cupped her breasts. Her fingers tweaking her nipples sending Angie’s torso slightly bowing towards her. She pushed Angie gently back against the wall before her tongue quickly flitted across her clit.

A hand came over Peggy’s encouraging her to squeeze. Peggy looked up and stared at the disheveled girl. Her eyes fluttered shut at every lick and lap. Whenever Peggy pushed her tongue into her, she would watch as Angie’s mouth would drop open, breathing out low moans.

She could feel the tell tale squeeze of Angie’s muscles and pushed in as deeply as she could, knowing that as Angie came, she would be able to taste the sweetness from her core. And as Angie’s hand tugged her hair in pleasure, Peggy was  _right_. Angie tasted  ** _sweet_**.

There was a satisfied sigh that fell from Angie’s lips as Peggy stood up and wiped her lips. She was pulled in for a kiss and felt the groan vibrate from the back of Angie’s throat as she tasted herself on her tongue.

When they broke for air, Peggy stared in amusement as the diner girl’s eyes drooped.

"Relaxed?" she joked as she held her up against her body.

"Mmm. Now I am. You sure do have a way with your mouth,  _English_.”

"Really?" Peggy commented playfully as she led Angie back to her bed. "It’s a wonder you always tell me to  _shut up_.”

Angie laid down on her pillow as Peggy pulled the blanket over her. “Are you not joining me?” she asked holding onto Peggy’s wrist.

Peggy glanced at the clock. She had to go. She was late and Jarvis would worry. “Let me fix up our clothes really quickly and use the loo,” she lied. She felt a ball in her throat as she stared at Angie nuzzling her pillow comfortably. She hated lying to her.

"Come back soon, it gets cold without you," Angie muttered as she inhaled Peggy’s scent before falling asleep.

Thankfully when Peggy got out of the bathroom, dressed in her jumpsuit Angie had been fast asleep. Now if only she could get back before the other girl woke up.


End file.
